Elevator Revelations
by MissdaVinci77
Summary: The BAU team gets stuck in an elevator overnight, so Morgan decides to play a little game of Truth or Dare! This will be fun... Slightly Reid centric if you squint
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, now stop reminding me you meanies!_

…_._

"Okay, I think we deserve this long weekend," announced Gideon with a chuckle. The team had just come back from a case in the mid-west, and everyone was ecstatic to be home. "Everyone, I want you to go home, sleep it off, and don't enter this building or the vicinity until Monday, understood?"

"Absolutely, Boss. You won't be seeing me," laughed Morgan, gathering up his things from his desk. "You coming Pretty Boy?"

"Yup!" said Reid, slinging his messenger bag across his too-thin body and following Morgan and Gideon. JJ, Prentiss, Hotch, and Garcia followed them into the large elevator while Spencer pressed the 'ground floor' button.

As the elevator began its decent, Morgan and Garcia joked with each other. Suddenly and without warning, the elevator came to a quick, shuddering stop before jolting down on one side, causing the BAU team to fall against each other.

"What the Hell?" shouted Morgan to no one in particular.

"Morgan!" squeaked Reid from somewhere amidst the pile.

"What's the matter, kid?"

"You're squishing me against the handrail!"

Morgan didn't even notice this, so he jumped up immediately to find Reid sandwiched against the wall in a very uncomfortable position.

"Sorry, kid," he apologized.

"Hey, that's fine. I have two kidneys, what's one gone?"

Morgan sighed and took in the sight in front of him. The lights were flickering. The entire elevator was angled to the left, probably from a broken cable. No one on the team seemed to be injured, just pissed off. Morgan went to hit the emergency button, and he couldn't help but remember a similar scenario that happened with Reid, not too long ago. He hated elevators…

No one answered the call button. Frustrated, Morgan pressed it again and again and again…

"It's late. The guard is probably long gone, Derek," sighed Hotch, trying to assess their situation. So far, not good…

"Do you think someone else would hear the alarm? Isn't there always a guard on duty?"

"Yeah, in the garage and places like that, but not watching the elevator," sighed JJ in frustration. She brought out her cell phone and then cried out in annoyance.

"No reception either!"

"Fantastic," grumbled Gideon. "So what, we're stuck here till morning?"

"Seems like it," mumbled Prentiss. "So much for a de-stressing long weekend."

After a few minutes of pacing in annoyance, trying to find an impossible solution, the team sat on the cold floor and began their wait. Only ten minutes went by before Morgan grumbled, "I am sooo bored. There has GOT to be something we can do to pass the time."

"What do you suggest?" said Penelope, who was on her back, legs crossed, and blond hair spewed on the floor.

"Genius, any ideas?" said Morgan to Reid. Reid sighed and just shook his head.

Finally, after a few moments, Morgan exclaimed, "I got it!"

"Oh, God. I'm scared," said Prentiss with a small laugh.

Morgan turned his attention to her. "So Prentiss, Truth or Dare?"

…

_Author's Note:_

_I know it's short, but it's just the beginning. If anyone has any ideas for truths or dares, please let me know! I have some of my own, but I need more, people!_

_For those who have read my previous stories, you know that I was going to write two other stories, and I still will. This just sort of popped into my head and it seemed kinda fun to write so I went with it. Never fear, the other two stories will be written, one very soon in fact!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	2. Chapter 2

Prentiss just stared at Morgan for a minute before she responded. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why? It's a good idea! We're stuck here for the night, might as well have a bit of fun…"

"Yes, exactly, we are stuck in an elevator FOR THE NIGHT!" stressed Reid annoyed. "And what's your master plan? To play truth or dare? This really shouldn't surprise me…"

"Oh, come on Pretty Boy, stop being a drag. This'll be fun. But of course, there are rules."

"Oh goody!" said an excited Garcia, sitting up straight and crossing her legs.

"Number one: dares must be kept moderately decent, nothing raunchy, as we do still work together—"

"Aww," said Garcia, shrinking slightly.

"Number two: You cannot refuse to answer a truth, but you can replace a dare for a truth. All good on that one?" asked Morgan looking at Garcia, who nodded. Hotch rolled his eyes. "Okay then, last rule. You must speak the truth. We are profilers, we know when you are lying."

"What about that pact we made about not profiling each other?" said Gideon, the voice of reason.

"Momentarily broken for the night. Any objections?" Silence. "Perfect! Now Prentiss, truth or dare?"

Prentiss just sighed in exasperation before answering, "Truth. And be nice!"

Morgan chuckled devilishly and thought for a minute. "Okay, starting out easy. First crush, give details."

Prentiss threw her head back and laughed, brushing back her dark hair with her hand. "Um, okay. Reeeally first crush was probably fourth grade, so I was what, 10?"

Morgan laughed. "Name?"

"Okay, now don't laugh. I was living in Italy at the time. His name was Fabio Bertelli."

"No way! Fabio, as in _the _Fabio, from those sexy commercials?" asked Garcia, growing interested.

"Not _the _Fabio. Seriously, if you've ever been to Italy, you will meet like four Fabios in one day. No, but he was super cute. Imagine a fourth grade jock, a real soccer star on our pee-wee team. He grew up to be a Gucci model."

Even Hotch laughed at that one. "Seriously?"

"Yup, and he now makes 2 mill a year for staring at a camera and walking down a long hallway. He doesn't even have to wear heals! It's infuriating."

"So did you ever talk to him or ask him out or anything?" asked JJ, tears streaming down her face.

"Absolutely not! I was ten and the ambassador's daughter, which labeled me an American freak, by the way, so I didn't really go after the sexy type."

Morgan clapped his hands. "Very good! Nice way to start. Okay, Prentiss, your turn, pick a victim."

Prentiss eyed the room evilly before eyes setting on Hotch. "Okay Hotch, truth or dare."

Hotch raised an eyebrow before answering, "Dare."

"Yes! I was hoping you would say that. Okay I dare you to…take your tie off!"

The rest of the room, or elevator, stared at her oddly. "What?" she defended. "When have you ever seen Aaron Hotchner without a tie, hm?"

Reid coughed to muffle his laugh as Hotch eyed him. He blushed, looking up, "Never actually. It's true."

Hotch just sighed, rolled his eyes, and removed his tie. The occupants of the elevator cheered wildly and Morgan did a sexy strip whistle that made Hotch throw him an 'if looks could kill' stare.

"Bravo!" cried Gideon, eyes shining.

"Okay, next!" said Prentiss, clapping her hands.

Hotch turned his attention to JJ. "JJ, you've been hiding over there silently, so truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered swiftly.

"Okay, most embarrassing experience with someone you worked with."

JJ flushed a brilliant pink and out of the corner of his eye, Morgan saw Reid shift uncomfortably.

JJ cleared her throat before answering. "Okay, it's actually more funny than embarrassing, to be truthful, but…Spence will help me out, right?" she pleaded silently. Spencer just nodded before starting.

"You remember that, um football game JJ and I went to a long long long time ago," stuttered Reid, not making eye contact.

"Ha, kid, yea. First date right?" chuckled Morgan at Reid's awkwardness.

"Shut up Morgan. Well yeah that one. I sort of maybe spilled a very large jumbo drink on poor JJ here," said Reid very fast. The elevator roared.

"Seriously, kid? You are probably the most awkward person I have ever met. And on a first date!" laughed Morgan as Reid shot daggers and mumbled something like 'not a date'.

"Where? I mean, where on JJ?" asked Prentiss, wiping away tears.

Spencer just groaned and threw his head back. JJ answered, smiling, "Um, my lap, but it was funny!" she defended as the roars went out again. Spencer wanted to die. "Happy now!" he cried.

"Very much so!" laughed Morgan. "Come on, kid, we're just teasing, and JJ here thinks it's cute, so no hard feelings." Spencer looked at JJ as if he didn't believe she thought it was cute at all. JJ just laughed and hugged Reid.

"It was adorable," she smiled. "Okay, Mr. Tough Guy, truth or dare?" she asked Morgan.

"I'll start with truth," said Morgan, rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, worst date."

Morgan smiled an all-knowing smile. "So my little sister, Sammy, is only two years younger than me, right? So she asked me to do her a favor and take her BFF out on a date a couple years ago, saying that her friend has had some boy problems in the past and needs to have a guy treat her nice for once." Reid, smiled, proud he knew what that meant. "So I agreed and we went out that weekend. Let's just say I realize why no one liked her."

"What, she wasn't up to your usual attractiveness standards?" asked a smirking Garcia.

"No, she was gorgeous! Long dark hair, big eyes, good smile, but she was such a bitch! I mean, the rudest person you would ever meet. Nothing was okay; the food, the movie, the _car"_

"No way, she dissed your car?" giggled Prentiss.

"I KNOW! It's a nice car, yeah? Well, let's just say, I wasn't expecting to have her ask me out again at the end of the night, but she did. I was just so eager to get rid of her, I completely turned her down, and you know what she did? SHE SLAPPED ME! Me! As if I was the one being the moron all night. I didn't know how Sammy put up with her, but God, no wonder no one wants to date her!"

"She slapped you? The undefeatable Derek Morgan?" laughed Reid, finally glad that _someone_ was immune to Derek Morgan's charms.

"Okay, Pretty Boy, you so eager? Truth or dare, kid?"

"No, no, no I assisted JJ, that counts for something, right?" pleaded Reid.

"Absolutely not, Spencer," joked Gideon.

"What? No, Gideon you need to by on my side!" Gideon just laughed, and Reid pouted before answering, "Truth, ug."

Derek's eyes gleamed. "First kiss. Spill. Everything, that is, if you've had one."

….

_Author's Note:_

_That was surprisingly enjoyable to write! Please, if you have any ideas TELL ME! Writer's block sucks, so if you want another chapter, I would suggest ideas. The deepness of the questions will go along with the story, so at the end, the team will find out more revealing things about others; I TAKE ALL QUESTIONS, DEEP OR NOT! _

_If you want another chapter, I need ideas!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't know how many ways to phrase this: I do not own Criminal MINDS!_

…_._

"No," said Reid flatly.

"No as in you don't wanna answer or no as in you never had a kiss?" chuckled Morgan while grinning maliciously.

"No as in I don't want to answer," said Reid stubbornly. "So what now, I replace it for a dare, right?"

Morgan sighed dramatically. "Yeah, kid. Spoil sport….still don't think you've had one."

"Dare, Morgan," said Reid frustrated.

Morgan smiled. "Okay, I dare you to explain your first kiss!"

Reid just gaped. "What? No, you can't do that!" His protests were ignored. It just so happened that everyone in the elevator was interested to find out.

"Really?" asked Reid, defeat settling in.

"Yup," said Morgan, making the "p" pop on the end.

Reid draped one arm around his knee and rolled his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and began. "Okay, fine. So it was my high school graduation and this one guy, the one you met Gideon, at the art show, he decided to have a big party with the whole class." Reid cleared his throat nervously. "Well, being the only twelve year old amongst eighteen year olds meant that I pretty much just wandered around awkwardly."

"Not much change there, kid," laughed Morgan playfully smacking his arm. Reid just cringed.

"Shut up! I wanna hear. Don't interrupt Spency," said Garcia, shooting Derek a glance.

"Well, I was going to leave when this girl came up to me. She was in a few of my classes, but I didn't know her too well. 'Knowing her' consisted pretty much with me doing her math homework, but whatever. Um, well she just started kissing me. I swear I thought she was drunk or something, because she's not exactly the kind of girl who would want to be seen with me."

"Spencer!" argued JJ

"It's true!"

"If a movie star wants to, then anyone would be lucky to be seen with you," said JJ stubbornly. Reid just blushed. "Now, continue please."

Reid held back a 'yes mother' comment and cringed at the next part. "Well, she sort of just got up and left after a few seconds and I watched her go back to her friends, since I was kind of rooted to the spot, and I saw the guy hosting the party give her a, um twenty dollar bill, and that was that," finished Reid, rather quickly and incoherently. "Okay Gideon, you're up."

Gideon didn't say anything. Neither did anyone in the elevator. Morgan cringed internally, chastising himself for bringing it up, while JJ looked ready to go out and hunt this bitch down.

"Kid-" started Morgan.

Reid interrupted him quickly. "It was a long time ago, Morgan. It's fine." Spencer laughed slightly but it was unconvincing. However, Morgan felt as if he had humiliated the kid enough already, so he turned to Gideon, smiled falsely and said: "You heard the kid, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said simply.

Reid thought for a moment before he looked at Gideon curiously and asked, "Why did you help me so much with getting to the BAU?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jason, eyebrows raised.

"Well, why me. There were hundreds of people with amazing potential that were all older and way more experienced than me. So why me?"

Jason surprised Reid by laughing softly. "What?" protested Reid.

"You're right about the others; they were older and they too had great potential. But you were something different. You weren't cocky or focused on trying to impress anyone. When I gave you a case that's all you thought about. You did your job and you did it well."

Reid seemed to mull this over in his mind while Jason looked for his next victim. "Garcia," chimed Gideon.

"Yes Boss Man?" Garcia chimed back.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to imitate one member of this team and we'll guess."

Garcia's face took on a grim look that was totally unsuited for her usually bubbly face. "Guess who I am Jason," she said in a monotone voice, her lips pulled together tightly and eyes serious. "Here's a hint; I'm not a classic narcissist."

Morgan was on his back, hysterically laughing while Emily tried to keep her composure, but failed epically when she released a large laugh and tried to disguise it as a cough. Hotch raised an eyebrow as he studied the computer tech.

"Ho-Ho-Hotch," cried Morgan when he composed himself enough to form words.

"Bingo!" cried Penelope, laughing as well at the look on Hotch's face.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Hotch, but it only made the team laugh harder as they realized that Garcia had gotten the voice dead on.

It took the team about ten minutes to calm themselves, but a giggle leaked through ever so often. "We are way too sleep-deprived," said JJ, wiping her eyes.

"When you are all finished," sighed Hotch, who focused on JJ. "Your turn."

"Truth."

"Okay, you're marooned on a desert island and only one member of the BAU is with you. Who would you want it to be?"

"Seriously, Hotch?" laughed Morgan.

"What? I couldn't think of anything else," defended Hotch. JJ just looked thoughtful.

"Spence," she announced.

"What?" asked Spencer, thinking she was asking him something.

"No, as in I would like to be deserted with you, Spence," said JJ rolling her eyes. Reid blushed crimson and tucked his hair behind his ear. He laughed awkwardly before asking, "Why?"

"Why do you always ask that, Sweet Pea?" sighed Garcia, exasperated.

"What do I ask?" said Reid confused.

"You always ask why!"

"Because I usually want to know!"

"Spencer Reid, my dear, there comes a point in life when it is okay to swallow your never ending questions and accept what is," said Penelope in a Zen voice. Reid rolled his eyes and looked at JJ questioningly.

"You still wanna know?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Okay, but this is the last time when you are allowed to ask, 'kay?" said JJ, smiling.

"Fine," said Reid quickly.

"Because you would always have a plan, always think of something creative that no one else would have thought of, and while we wait for help, you would keep me entertained with your array of facts and physics magic."

"You like the his facts?" cried Morgan at the same time Spencer said, "You like my facts!" triumphantly.

"Of course I do! No one else in like, the whole world know it. Example! Spence, what is the capital of Paraguay?"

"Asuncion."

"How many pages are in _Catcher in the Rye?"_

"Which edition?"

"You see what I mean? That's awesome!" said JJ.

"He's not a toy, JJ," laughed Prentiss.

"I know, he's better!" she exclaimed and Reid blushed again, smiling slightly.

"Okay, truth or dare Morgan?"

"Really? Again? Okay, dare."

"Kiss Garcia."

Morgan just laughed as Garcia had a hard time controlling her giggles. "Come here, Sugar." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and Morgan gave her a bear-hug.

"There is only love between me and my Baby Girl!" laughed Morgan. Gideon was chuckling and Hotch was having too much fun to reprimand anyone.

"Whoa, hold it, I'm going back to JJ!" said Morgan.

"I just went, that's not fair!"

"One quick one. Truth or dare,"

"Dare." She felt adventurous on this one.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd say that. Time for our boy genius here to have some better memories. I dare you to kiss Spencer."

…..

_Author's Note:_

_Guess who's back? Meeeeeeeeeeeeee. Did ya miss me? I missed you all! And guess what? I came back with oodles and oodles of amaaaazingly awesome ideas! Huzzah! Literally, like seven ideas. My brain was working on over-drive._

_I would like to take a moment to say a humongous thank you to they'recomingtotakemeaway because they are responsible for a lot of the awesome ideas present in this chapter. MUCHAS GRACIAS MI AMIGO! You rock my sox!_

_My review button loves you and demands to be pressed. So press it!_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not owning_

_By the way, I apologize for the slip up in my spelling. I changed the word "kill" to "kiss" after the first comment about it, but alas, not quick enough. Thanks for telling me though, how embarrassing…. :D_

…_.._

JJ just raised her eyebrows and turned to Spencer, on her left while Spencer squeaked out a "What!"

"You heard me, kid. Making new memories. That is, if our girl over there doesn't have any objections…" smiled Morgan suggestively.

JJ, blushing slightly, cleared her throat and just nodded.

"Pretty boy, you up for the challenge?"

"What—well, of course I want to, WAIT! Not that I was previously thinking about it before hand, ug, this is coming out really bad. Um, I'm just saying that, yes I would but I doubt that JJ would-"

JJ silenced the boy genius for once by placing her lips on his firmly, kissing him. There was a pause, where the normally fast brain of Dr. Reid was trying to figure out what was going on, before he kissed her back.

It was different from Garcia's and Morgan's. As opposed to the playful peck they had given each other, the kiss between the blonde and the brain was softer and sweeter, meaning something.

Morgan made a loud cat-call after a moment or two, or three, or six, and the two pulled apart, each blushing profusely. JJ bit her lip while Reid made it a point not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Reid could not help but think of the difference between the kiss he received in high school and the one just moments ago. He hid the smile that was desperate to spread across his face. Maybe that date hadn't gone as bad as he thought…..

"Well JJ?" asked Morgan, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, what?" said JJ weakly. She suddenly felt very happy that she was sitting next to the young doctor.

"Your turn to ask, or did you forget what we were doing before your escapade?" laughed Morgan. "Is the doc that good of a kisser that he made you lose your memory?"

_Yes, most definitely, _thought JJ to herself, slyly.

"Okay, Emily, your turn," said JJ ignoring Morgan's comment after glancing side long at Reid.

"Truth," said Emily quickly, not wanting to be dared to kiss Morgan or, especially, Hotch. She gulped at the thought.

"Okay, to the person on your right and left, name one quality you dislike the most about them."

Emily looked to her left: Hotch. To her right: Garcia.

"Okay, I'll start with the easy," said Emily, turning to her left.

"Hmm, I wonder who that would be," said Hotch, looking straight ahead.

"You are probably one of the scariest men I have ever met, Aaron Hotchner," said Emily, bluntly. ***

"I beg your pardon?" said Hotch, looking up. That wasn't what he expected.

"Okay, okay, let me defend that. I have proof. First of all, who in this God-forsaken elevator finds Hotch scary, and be honest."

Nothing happened for a moment, before Reid began lifting his hand, followed slowly by JJ and Garcia, and finally Morgan who argued, "Just on my first day!" to which Garcia replied, "Ummm-hmmm, anything you say Sugar."

Jason just laughed, but raised a hand slightly.

"You too, Jason?" said Hotch, depressed.

"It's all in the smile, Aaron."

"See! I'm not the only one," defended Emily.

"Pray tell, what makes me scary Prentiss?" said Hotch, a smile twinkling in his eyes, but not shown on his mouth.

"That! I know you want to smile, but you're not. Sometimes, the monotone voice is intimidating as well as that creepy stern look that feels like you're looking inside me, or something," said Emily very dramatically, making Garcia laugh.

"And your advice would be…."

"Right now! Smile! Don't make a hobby out of scaring new employees. Not the best way to make friends…" said Emily. After a moment, the corner of Hotch's face twitched and he smiled, and even laughed a bit.

The room applauded. "IT'S A MIRACLE!" cried Garcia. "Okay, mine turn, Miss Em."

Prentiss gazed at Garcia. A minute went by, then another, then another. "Okay, this is really hard. I'm thinking."

"Should we go out for coffee and check on you later?" teased JJ.

"Ha, if only," laughed Morgan.

"Coffee… so good…" said Reid, dreamily, while JJ just patted his hand.

"OH! OH I got one!" said Emily excited.

"Jeez, Em, don't sound so excited to point out my flaws," said Garcia, looking mock-hurt.

"Okay, so remember that one time I went into your office and I accidently moved the screen too far to the left while you went to get something from the copy machine?" said Emily quickly, as if it would escape her mind.

"Ahh, yes, I wondered when this story would come back to haunt us," said Penelope with a lopsided grin.

"You freaked out! And it was like, my second week on the job and I was afraid to go into the Lion's Den ever since," finished Emily, sitting back.

"Lioness, my dear," grinned Garcia devilishly. "And I apologized, in case you forgot."

"No I didn't forget, but still…" Emily trailed off. "Okay Garcia, your turn."

"Dare, chickadee."

"Okay, I dare you, when we get out of here; correction, IF we get out of here, to dye your hair jet black with….bright blue highlights," said Emily after a moment.

"YES!" cheered Garcia. "I always wanted to try that, but I was in fear for my job. Now I have an excuse!"

"See, we all win," laughed Emily.

"Jason," said Penelope sweetly.

"Yes, Penelope?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Scariest moment of your existence. GO!"

Jason laughed thoughtfully and answered her question right away. "When my son was born."

"Seriously?" said an amazed Reid. This guy had been face to face with the most psychotic people in the world, and his scariest moment was becoming a father?

"It's a terrifying experience," said Jason, still smiling. "You have no idea what on Earth you are supposed to do. It's completely new territory. You're now responsible for a teeny little life and you have no clue where to start."

"It's true," inputted Hotch, looking at the team.

"Okay, my turn now," said Gideon, looking at Spencer. It was his protégé's turn now.

….

_Author's Note:_

_**** I thought this was funny. Emily Blunt, get it? Hehe, I'm really tired, I apologize._

_Most fun chapter to write, not gonna lie. Tell me what you think!_

_Also, always available and open for more ideas. You want more chapters? Then give me truths and dares, people of FanFiciton! Once again much thanks to they'recomingtotakemeaway, you rock, as always! Still using your comments_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own this piece of genius, called Criminal Minds. If only…._

…_._

"Spencer, truth or dare?" asked Gideon, smiling. Reid squirmed uncomfortably. The last time he said truth, it had resulted in him telling one of his most humiliating memories. He really didn't want to do a dare; he would save those for Morgan or Prentiss. But Gideon wouldn't purposely humiliate him in front of his colleagues, so finally, he made up his mind.

"Truth?" He said it more as a question rather than a definitive answer.

Gideon leaned forward. "You asked me before why I helped you get into the BAU and the answer was simple. However, I was always curious as to why you decided to want to become a part of it?"

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. He chose his words carefully, attempting to bring his logic into words. "I guess, since I'd taken care of my mom since I was a kid, I sort of became used to helping people, you know?"

The team nodded, all waiting to hear his story.

"I mean, it was hard and all, trying to take care of my own mother instead of the other way around. But it always felt good to know that I was the only one that could help her and that I was there when she needed me. That is, until it got worse and all." Spencer trailed off, momentarily silent, before he seemed to shake himself out of his trance-like state, smile shyly and continue.

"I knew I wanted to be able to help people still after my mother—left, and I couldn't think of a better way to do that than law enforcement."

The team nodded. They all felt somewhat like that. That was what kept them going after seeing the bodies pile up and the horrors people inflicted on each other; despite how small it might be, they always managed to help in a way before returning to Quantico.

"But why the FBI?" asked Penelope. "Why the BAU?"

Spencer chuckled quietly. "Well, to be perfectly honest, it was because of you," he said, looking at Gideon. "When I was still in college, I heard about a Jason Gideon, a profiler from the FBI, that was going to give a seminar on profiling down-state. So I read everything you ever wrote pretty much and drove down to listen to you."

"What did I say that managed to convince you?" said a bewildered Jason. He never knew that. Heck, he didn't even remember seeing Spencer there. But then again, Reid was the one with the eidetic memory, and not Jason.

"You said that there was nothing more powerful than understanding a human's mind," said Reid, remembering every word he heard that day. "You said that, with a strong profile, not only can you help the victims, but you can help the killer themselves. That was the first I ever heard anyone saying that they wanted to help the murderer." Reid paused for a minute, bit his lip, but continued anyway. He was already into it pretty deep, so might as well finish his thought. "I also hoped that maybe, by learning to understand a killer's mind and the minds of some of the most insane people in the world, I might finally figure out my mother's. Or, my own even."

"Your own?" said Morgan. Garcia flitted her eyes from Derek, to Spencer and back again, lips pursed. "What? You're a genius, kid. Who knows what goes on in that brain up there," he laughed.

Prentiss however, saw through Reid's nonchalant shrug and asked, "What is it, Reid."

At first Reid showed no sign of hearing her. Finally he said, "There are some tests that show schizophrenia could be genetically passed." He stared at his hands as he said this, not meeting the eyes of the team.

"Oh," said Morgan, lamely, looking more shocked than he did about the first kiss story.

"Reid, the chances of that are extremely unlikely," said Hotch softly. "And none of this has been proven. There are more people out there that think the logic behind that is completely false."

_But what if it isn't false, _thought Reid, and Hotch seemed to sense his hesitation at believing him.

"Your mother went through a lot, Reid," Hotch began. "There was the ordeal with Riley, your father, probably traumatic events in her past. You're not like her in that way."

"Every day we deal with gruesome murders and psychotic killers. Life and death is an option every case. We got through a lot too, Hotch," said Reid with a sad smile.

"But you have developed the ability to cope with it. You, more so than with other older FBI agents," said Gideon. "And you have support when it becomes too much. Our team is rare for an FBI team; it's more of a family than co-workers. While there are similarities between you and your mother, the differences present themselves loud and clear, too."

Reid looked up and smiled a little, the sadness leaving his eyes. It felt good, to be able to share with his team the worry and anxiety he felt for years about the disease. It was his greatest fear, even more so than the dark.

There was a pause, and then Garcia said, "I wonder what would have happened if you never went to see Jason."

Reid laughed, back to his old self. "I have no idea, but I definitely wouldn't be here."

Garcia shimmied over across the circle and engulfed her boy-genius into a tight squeeze. "Well then, I for one am extremely glad you went," she said, ruffling his hair playfully, and the team smiled, the tension seeming to leave the itty-bitty elevator.

Once they were all settled back into their proper places, Spencer looked at Hotch. "Truth or dare?"

Hotch rolled his eyes but said, "Truth."

Reid was about to give the truth when he realized, he couldn't think of one! Finally, he lamely asked, "What…is your favorite movie?"

"Seriously, Reid?" said an exasperated Morgan.

"What?" he defended. "It's not like I come prepared for stuff like this. And I'm genuinely curious!"

"Dido, actually," said Penelope and JJ nodded enthusiastically. Morgan just sighed.

"Hmmm," said Aaron as he thought. Finally, he answered, "_Sweeney Todd."_

A pause. Then, "Are you serious," from Morgan.

"Very much so."

"Why?" said Garcia, leaning forward excited.

"He's one of the best cinematic serial killers of all time," said Hotch with a shrug. "Never gets caught. That is, in the movie, not the play. He gets caught in the play." Another pause. "And the music, it's very good as well."

Garcia sighed dreamily. "Oh my, that Jamie Campbell Bower, the kid that plays Antony, he's dreeeaaamy," she said. Hotch looked at her oddly.

"Not necessarily as I would phrase it, but yes he has a very good voice."

"Come on Hotch, do you ever escape from serial killers? Do you only watch scary movies and psychological thrillers?" said Prentiss, exasperated. Her boss seriously needed a nice long vacation with a good movie selection.

Hotch mulled this over for a minute before answering, "Yes. Only movies I like."

"What about comedies, or romance!" said Garcia. "Or romantic comedies!"

Hotch fought down a shiver of disgust. "Never. Haley once made me spend an entire movie weekend watching nothing but those things and I've been scarred. They're dreadful."

"Here here," chimed in Morgan and Reid while Jason laughed and the girls rolled their eyes.

"And for the record, Emily," said Hotch, "I do manage to escape from work every now and then."

"Um-hm," she said, disbelieving. "And how exactly do you do that?"

"Nope, I answered my question already," said Hotch to an aggravated Emily. "And I believe that you are about due for a turn, Agent Prentiss."

…

_Author's Note:_

_Tell what you think, people of FanFiction! I wanna knoooooooowwww!_

_Oh how I missed writing this story. It makes me smile. Yipee!_

_As always, ideas greatly welcome. The more ideas, the more chapters, so the fate of this story is up to you. Now go forth and press that sexy review button on the bottom of said page! _

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Never will. Shall we continue?_

…_.._

Prentiss just raised her eyebrows, smiled, and said, "Since we've all decided to make this game more truth than dare, truth."

Hotch was silent for a moment before asking, "What is your star sign?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, smirking. Not what she was expecting…

"You know, Virgo, Leo, Aquarius…" hinted Hotch, leaning back.

"I'm a Libra?" she said, more as a question than an answer. Hotch turned to Spencer.

"Reid, what are the characteristics of a Libra, typically?"

"No way," interrupted Emily. "You're trying to profile me through astrology? That stuff is just a load of crap! You can't honestly tell me that you read your horoscope, Hotch?"

"No, but I'm not the topic of discussion now. You are. Reid?"

"Well, they are usually diplomatic," said Reid, looking between his boss and co-worker.

"What?" Emily cried. "No way, you're making that up," she insisted.

Reid held his hands up in defense against the angry woman. "I swear! I'm not. Google it, seriously, it says it everywhere. I'm not making it up!"

"Well, so far the stars speak the truth," laughed Morgan.

"Yeah, for my mother, not me," argued Emily, not looking happy.

"No way, they speak for you too," said Morgan. "I mean, you're diplomatic when you need to be, like when we deal with families of the victims. You ever wonder why it's almost always you going to calm down the mothers?"

"We're not saying you would be a good diplomat," said Gideon. "Just that you're diplomatic. Actually, you would probably be an awful diplomat. Always having to please people and take all those orders, it would drive you insane."

"That it would," said Prentiss eyeing Reid, suggesting with her glare that he should be careful with what he says next.

Reid cleared his throat. "Relatively easy-going. Sociable…" he trailed off, signaling there was more but letting them focus on the ones he just gave.

"I'm easy going!" defended Prentiss before her team members could say anything else first. "And sociable! You just said it yourself."

"Sociable, she is," said JJ. "Trust me, on Girls Nights Out, she is _very _sociable."

"JJ! Come on, that's the point of a Girls Night Out," argued Emily, blushing furiously while Morgan rolled with laughter and the corners of Hotch's mouth twitched.

"Flirtatious," mumbled Reid incoherently.

"Sorry, I missed that," said Emily.

"Um, flirtatious. It's another characteristic."

Emily sighed in defeat. "See there you go JJ, I can't help it. The stars have destined me to be a flirtatious woman, ergo, I still get to continue enjoying our Girls Nights Out."

"Any more Reid?" asked Hotch, smiling with the rest of the team. He felt as if his face was getting exercise from all the smiling that had been going on in the past few hours.

"Um, hm, nope," he said, smiling awkwardly. Spencer Reid sucked at lying, especially to his boss.

"Reid," said Hotch in a low voice. "Come on."

"Um, well I've read before in a few places that gullibility is usually associated with um, Libras." He didn't look at Emily, but he could have sworn he felt the anger seething from across the elevator.

"I AM NOT GULLIBLE!" she cried.

"Sheesh, Em, chill!" laughed Morgan, smiling at the giggling Garcia next to him. "The stars can't be right about everything."

"Although," said Penelope in a sing-song voice. "They were right about the rest, so maybe our dear Prentiss is not as flawless as we all thought…" she trailed off. Prentiss just glared before turning to Derek.

"Your turn, come on. Change of subject!"

"Truth."

Prentiss eyed him for a minute or two, and Morgan just stared back. It was the most intense staring contest the team had ever seen.

"If you could, would you seriously date Garcia?" was the question Emily asked. And she was genuinely curious. For as long as she had been on the team, she had heard the pet names, slightly dirty talk, and seen the affection they reserved strictly for one another. While Garcia gave love to all the members of the BAU team, she had a certain effect for Morgan. And she had never seen Morgan interact with a woman like he did Garcia, not even considering calling them Baby Girl.

Morgan didn't even wait a full second before answering, "Absolutely." And it was in a totally serious voice. Not mocking, laughing, or joking. He said it with a straight face, proving that his answer was an honest one.

The team was surprised. They never imagined their Derek Morgan settling down with one woman. He moved from relationship to relationship, never with a girl for more than a few weeks.

But perhaps no one was more surprised than Penelope, whose face turned from one of laughter to one of complete shock. "You're serious?"

"100%," he replied, turning to look at her.

"I didn't think I was your type, Derek," she said with a smile, but it could be seen that behind it, she was wary. It was true that she didn't fit the stereotype of 'Morgan's Girls'.

"You are exactly my type Baby Girl," he smiled. "The only reason I've never asked you is because of Kevin."

"Whose Kevin?" she said airily, staring at Morgan.

"Kevin Lynch," said Prentiss, trying not to laugh. So she was a match-maker now! "Your boyfriend."

"Hmm? Oh, I forgot to tell you all. I kind of got caught up in the whole 'Damn we're stuck in an elevator' issue. We broke up a couple days ago," she said pleasantly, to a surprised team.

"Why?" cried an incredulous JJ.

"We weren't right together, you know? I mean, I liked him and all, and we're still friends, but I couldn't handle being more than that with him."

"But-could you handle that with me?" asked Morgan, and Reid was surprised to find that Morgan's voice was apprehensive. The infamous Derek Morgan, Playboy extraordinaire, was afraid of being rejected.

Garcia leapt forward, pecked him sweetly on the cheek, and squeezed him into a massive hug. "Of course, my Dark Chocolate!" Morgan laughed and hugged her back.

"I swear, the second we get out of this elevator, we are heading to a restaurant. First date!"

"It'll be a memorable one," laughed Penelope, leaning against Morgan.

JJ looked at the two. "Can we make it a group date? Because to be perfectly honest, I am reallllyy hungry," she said, and Reid threw his head back laughing as he heard JJ's stomach grumble.

"Sure, group date," laughed the two.

"But until then," said Morgan. "I believe we have a game to continue." He contemplated the group of people around him.

"Gideon, truth or dare?"

…

_Author's Note:_

_Any ideas for Gideon? Shoot!_

_I had to add the thing in with Penelope and Morgan, I just think the whole thing is really adorable :)_

_Tell me what you thought, and a big shout out to madscientist128 who helped me with this chapter._

_With love, Missdavinci77_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds or any of the fabulous characters it contains_

…

Morgan grinned devilishly when Gideon answered, "Dare."

"Finally! Someone is brave enough to take a dare on," grinned Morgan. Spencer resisted the urge to point out that the majority of Derek's turns consisted of truths, and the genius bit his tongue.

Derek looked up at the elevator ceiling, contemplating what he would have his boss do. His face lit up as inspiration hit his brain. "Okay, I dare you to go on the next girls night out with Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia."

Reid could have sworn he saw his mentor blanch slightly. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice calm, lips twitching as he fought the urge to smile.

"Yep. And the girls decide what they want to do, whether that's clubbing, shopping, or sleep over. Got it?" Derek laughed.

"Got it," sighed Jason, rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

Laughing, Jason turned his gaze to the blonde sitting next to Spencer. "JJ? Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she smiled, while Gideon thought.

"What was your worst day on the job?"

JJ frowned as she recalled all of the horrific cases she had experienced during her time as an FBI liaison. The horrors were too numerous to count…but what made her even more disconcerted was that she could not remember every case individually.

The lines began to blur between victims, unSubs and bodies. She cringed internally. How many disturbing, vicious events must one be witness to until one begins to forget the faces; the names, friends and family of victims, the stories…

"JJ?" asked Hotch, and JJ started, realizing that she was staring off in space. Blushing lightly, she recalled one of the most disturbing cases she remembered.

"Do you remember the case where the three girls were kidnapped and were forced to choose one to die?" she said, biting her lip as she remembered the faces of the girls when they were found compared to the smiling photo of them she first saw when she accepted the case.

She was sick with herself as she realized she didn't remember their names…Casey? Was that one? She didn't remember…

The team nodded at her statement.

"The day we found them. That was the worst day…they were so young. And they now have to live with the fact that they murdered their best friend," JJ trailed off into space. Why couldn't she remember their names? If it 'affected' her so much, she should at least remember their names, right?

JJ saw Emily nod from across the elevator. "That was an awful case."

JJ couldn't hold it back anymore. "Does anyone even remember their names?" She blushed when she realized that she sort of half screamed it across the tiny space. She hadn't meant for it to be delivered that way, but she was desperate.

Silence filled the room. At first, everyone seemed startled at her outburst, but then their faces turned thoughtful as each of them tried to remember. Prentiss and Morgan seemed especially frustrated.

"Polly," said Gideon.

"Brooke and Kelly," said Spencer, reaching into his memory to produce the names.

JJ's face felled with despair. Was she the only one who couldn't remember? Garcia seemed to sense her dismay, because she said, "But that's not fair, those two. Spency over there has an eidetic memory and he never forgot anything in his life, and Gideon over there has the little nifty black book he writes everything in. We all didn't remember J," she said sympathetically.

"Yet I claim that this case affected me the most," she argued, choking back tears. This is the thing she hated about her job the most.

"JJ, in order to do your job to the best of your ability," began Hotch, "you can't let cases permanently affect you mindset. If every case was a personal one, you wouldn't be in your job for more than a month before it became too much. None of us can."

"Yeah?" she choked out. "Well it sucks!" As JJ sniffled, Morgan couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, causing JJ to smile a tiny bit. Spencer smiled as well, bringing her into an awkward one armed hug that she leaned into, sighing deeply.

"That it does," smiled Gideon. "But you should know that you are probably the best media liaison that the FBI has ever had."

"Probably?" protested Garcia. "She's the best damn one in history! I should know," she said proudly. "With the assistance of my gadgets, I have done thorough background checks on _all _you predecessors," she said, eyeing the whole team. The team eyed her with amusement.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Prentiss looking at her co-workers.

"PG has the power!" said Penelope triumphantly, throwing her arms in the air.

JJ laughed out loud at that one, wiped her eyes quickly and pondered her friends, considering each of them individually.

"Spence? You know the drill."

Spencer gulped as he said, "Truth," safely.

JJ didn't miss a beat as she asked, "Favorite ice cream flavor?"

Spencer was surprised. The switch from serious to light-hearted was quick and unexpected, but Reid suspected that JJ did this intentionally. There was only so much seriousness one could take before it became a little too deep and oppressive in the tiny space of the metal elevator.

"Chocolate-chip cookie dough," said Reid smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. He could really go for some right now…

"Seriously Reid? You are such a little kid!" laughed Morgan at the expression on the young doctor's face. Who knew this kid could have possibly mastered 3 PhD's and was a certified genius, when he got so excited over the prospect of ice cream? Chocolate-chip cookie dough, no less! He thought only five year olds digged that stuff. He personally thought it was nasty.

"Am not!" protested Reid, confirming Morgan's theory and causing the elevator to erupt in laughter. "What? That stuff is the _best…" _he sighed, looking dreamy again.

"Reid! Focus, my dear," said Penelope.

"How can you stand that crap?" asked a cringing Morgan. "It's disgusting."

Reid looked as if he was slapped in the face. "_It is not!_ It's completely and utterly amazing! I guess you need to acquire a liking for it…"

"How did you?" smiled JJ.

"My mom and I used to make it all the time, especially when I was upset or something," said Spencer, still smiling. He remembered one day in particular; he was about ten, his dad already abandoning them, and that day had been particularly painful in school with bullies. His mom was in a good mood and could tell he was upset and brought out the ingredients…that was one of his all-time favorite things to do with his mom.

"Make it?" asked Morgan, noticing how his friend's focus wasn't on the team, but somewhere far away in that big brain of his.

Reid came back to reality. "Well not the actual ice cream per say, but the cookie dough we used to make from scratch. My mom had the best recipe for it, I think it was my Grandma's or something…anyway, we used to put it in the ice cream and try to mash it around without squishing it and then we would let it freeze for a couple hours before we ate it." The genius smiled again at the thought of sugar…he realized that he was pretty hungry.

Penelope was smiling, before cooing, "Aaaaawwww, that is so sweet!"

Reid just blushed and shrugged.

The game was momentarily interrupted when the speaker on the elevator wall crackled to life and a voice on the other end spoke to the trapped FBI team.

…..

_Author's Note:_

_Gasp, people finally realized they were trapped. But never fear, many chapters shall still be written, which means more ideas peeps!_

_FYI this story will also have a chapter or two of aftermath from the elevator truths and dares :)_

_Shout out to Emmett'sGrl101, whose dare I put in. Thanks so much you rock! Also much love to madscientist128 who convinced me to update the story tonight._

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sigh_

…

"Hello?" the voice crackled over the speaker, just barely audible. It grew stronger after a couple 'hello's' until the team was able to distinguish clearly what was being said.

"Hello, Agent Gideon, Agent Hotchner? Can you all hear me in there?" came the male voice from the box.

"Yes, we can hear you fine!" shouted Hotch, looking up at the security camera in the far right corner of the elevator. The man must be able to see them through that. "Who is this?"

"This is Jonathan Murray. I'm the guard from the second floor of the garage. I was just coming in to grab some coffee from, um, your machine actually…you see, ours doesn't work too well, and I thought since no one was going to use it for the weekend-" he stuttered awkwardly.

"That's fine, Murray," said Morgan, unbelievingly. He was worrying about a coffee machine at a time like this?

"Oh, um, thank you Agent Morgan. Anyway, I was going to take the elevator up to your floor, but it wouldn't come on up. I went to see if it was broken and turned on the monitor and saw you all on the screen. Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" He sounded concerned, and Hotch could picture him with phone in hand, ready to call paramedics

"No, don't worry, we're all fine in here," said Morgan.

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Reid, remembering Morgan crushing into him when the elevator first tilted. No one but JJ seemed to hear him, and she managed to hold back her laughter.

"Oh, well that's good," Murray said, relieved. "I already called maintenance, and they said they'd be right on it, but I don't know how quickly they'll get here. I mean, it's one in the morning and all…"

Reid sighed. They'd probably be on it in a few hours or something…all he wanted was a nice hot cup of coffee and a pillow. He could manage from there.

"Thank you, Murray," said Prentiss, sighing.

"No problem, Agent Prentiss. You should all try to get a bit of rest before they get here."

"Sounds good. We'll see you when we get out of here," said Gideon, looking around at his team as Murray got off the speaker. He noticed bags under the eyes of his co-workers, especially Hotch, who rarely had time to rest as it was. JJ was yawning, leaning slightly on Reid, whose hair was all messed up and disheveled. Garcia was laying on her stomach looking dreamily tired while Emily was fighting to keep her eyes open. The only one who looked awake was Morgan, who was also looking at the team in amusement.

"I take it you all want to try to go to sleep, huh?" he asked, smirking.

"Worth a try," said Prentiss, stretching her arms and legs.

"Party poopers," he laughed, but laid on his back, resting his arms behind his head. The rest of the team followed his lead and either curled up or stretched out on the floor.

The first thing Reid noticed was how his shoulder blades dug into the metal. So he turned on his side. Now his left shoulder hurt. He rolled on his front. Now his ribs hurt, not to mention it was a very awkward position. He heard Gideon shifting. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Emily was on her back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He was the first on to speak.

"Okay! This isn't going to work, is it?" said Reid, exasperated, sleepy, and frustrated.

"Absolutely not," came the reply of JJ, whose face was buried in her arms.

"Pillow," crooned the voice of Garcia longingly. "That's all I ask for, pleeeeeease. Oh wait, never mind. I have something better!"

She shifted so that her feet were facing the front of the elevator and her head was resting on Morgan's stomach. "Comfy!"

Morgan gave a low chuckle from his spot underneath the blonde head. "I never noticed how uncomfortable elevator floors were."

"Yeah, well we never had a reason to lay down on one, now did we?" came the sarcastic voice of Hotch, who was attempting and failing at making his jacket into a pillow.

"Well, since this isn't going to work…" hinted Morgan mischievously. "We still got a few hours to kill."

"Nooo," whined Reid. "So sleepy…"

"Come on, kid, I got an idea."

"Don't you always," sighed Prentiss.

"Wait, I thought it was my turn to ask?" argued Reid.

"Nope, you said you were too sleepy. Besides, we'll change it up a bit."

"What now?" sighed Reid.

Morgan stared at him for a moment or two before responding. "Would you rather…"

"Oh, here we go!" laughed Garcia.

"Would I rather? I don't get it," complained Reid.

"It's 'would you rather' as opposed to truth or dare," explained JJ. "Basically you are given two options and you decide which you would rather do or have or whatever."

Reid plopped his head down on his arms and mumbled, "That sounds dumb."

"You've never played it with your friends or anything?" laughed Prentiss.

"In case you haven't realized yet, I didn't exactly have friends as a kid," said Reid, rolling his eyes.

"Well now we're making up for lost time," grinned Morgan, reaching over and slapping Reid on the shoulder, who weakly fought back, but grinned nonetheless.

"Now where was I? Right, we'll start nice and simple for you, kid. Would you rather go one full week without coffee-" Reid gasped, "or one month without chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream," Morgan laughed.

"First of all, don't mock me for my love of things caffeine-y and sugar-y. It's yummy. Second of all, I'd go without the coffee."

Silence. Then Garcia said, "No way…you couldn't last three days!"

"Could too, if ice cream was an option," argued Reid.

"You do realize you sound like a five year old right now," said Morgan, but everyone ignored him.

"Fine," declared Garcia. "I dare you to go a week without it."

Reid blanched. "No, nope we're doing the other game, right? Come on, no fair," he complained.

"All's fair in love and war," sang Garcia. "And this is war, my Sweet Peach."

Reid pouted jokingly, but smiled despite himself. He looked at Morgan. "My turn?"

"Yup."

"Hotch, would you rather be working on a case or be stuck in an elevator with your team for the night, possibly the entire weekend if maintenance forgets about us?"

Hotch smiled as well, and didn't miss a beat in answering, "Elevator, no question about it."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? I thought you lived for cases."

"Cases involve dealing with-death and victims and killers. While the rewarding feeling you get at the end of one is like no other, it's really nice to get away from it, even if that means getting stuck in a cramped elevator."

"Hey guys," piped up Penelope from her position on Morgan.

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know, there's no one else in the world I'd rather be stuck in an elevator with than you all," she said sincerely.

The room chuckled lightly. "Seriously, I love you guys," she continued.

"Dido, from all of us to you, Baby Girl," said Morgan, patting her affectionately on the head.

…

_Author's Note:_

_Together now! 1, 2, 3- AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!_

_Gotta love Garcia, no?_

_The reason I brought up 'would you rather' is because it might be easier to ask people questions that way and get a funnier or more serious, it depends how you look at it, view of the characters. Ideas are worshipped, so by all means, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!_

_Once again, sorry I didn't update yesterday night, I was at ADAM LAMBERT'S CONCERT! Words do not describe my adoring love for that man, fangirl sigh…_

_In case you haven't and are interested, I updated my profile if you wanna read it. I also posted an Inception Criminal Minds fanfic if you're interested in that as well. Feedback loved, my dears!_

_Review, and I'll give you an air hug, what's better than that?_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own the best TV show on the face of the earth…_

…_.._

"Okay, okay, sentimental moment over," laughed Morgan, hand still resting on Penelope's head. "I believe Hotch needs to interrogate someone now."

"Wait! Wait, I have one more for Hotch!" cried Emily, leaning up enthusiastically, waving her hand like she was in school and was desperate for a teacher to call on her.

"No way. I've been harassed enough for one sitting," groaned Hotch, looking for his victim.

"Yeah Emily, wait your turn," joked JJ.

"But it's a really good one that I just thought of. It'll be really quick." The team looked at her with eyebrows raised. "It'll be fuuuuunny," she sang.

"If Hotch has no protests, I don't see why not," smiled Jason.

"Show us what you got, Prentiss," said Morgan.

"Okay," she said, face all business. She looked at Hotch intensely before speaking. "Would you rather kiss Strauss or eat a cockroach?"

The elevator erupted into hysterical laughter. Even Hotch couldn't control the laugh that escaped his mouth, which was twisted into a bright smile.

"Oh that is disgusting!" cried Reid, wiping tears away.

"I know! Those bugs give me the heeby-jeebies," shuddered Garcia.

"What? No, I mean Strauss. I mean, can you imagine?"

That brought around another round of laughter from the team. "Well, Hotch?" said JJ, looking at her superior expectantly. "What would you rather do?"

He paused. "I heard cockroaches taste like chicken. At least they don't bite," he smiled. Morgan threw his head back and barked out a rambunctious laugh while Reid looked on wide-eyed, with a smile plastered on his face. Jason just nodded his head understandingly, while Emily cried out, "See? I told you it was a good one!"

"From now on, whenever Prentiss wants to intervene, we shall let her," said Garcia wisely.

"Ok, now Hotch," said Emily. "You may proceed."

"Much appreciated," he said sarcastically. He turned to look at JJ sitting innocently across from him. "JJ, would you rather sky dive or bungee jump?"

"Seriously?" she said, running a hand through her hair. "Bungee jump."

"Why," inquired Jason. However, the more he thought about his personal experience with skydiving, he wasn't too surprised by her answer.

"At least there's _something_ preventing you from splattering all over the ground," she defended. "I mean, granted you do have a parachute, but I'm always terrified that they would have a hole or not come out. At least when you bungee jump, you're connected somewhat to what you're jumping from. It just seems a bit safer, you know?"

"Actually," said Reid, "statistics have shown that bungee jumping is significantly more safe than skydiving. While about one in 75 thousand people will die each year of skydiving, about one in 500 thousand people will die in bungee jumping. Actually, it's more dangerous to drive a car over 161 kilometers."

Silence hung in the air. "How the _hell _do you know that, kid?" said Morgan, staring intently at Reid, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"I read, Morgan. It's pretty simple. And I remember whatever I read, so therefore-"

"No, no, no. I mean, why do you read _that _stuff? I'm sorry, but it has never even occurred to me to look up air-related fatalities. Did you just wake up one morning and decided, 'I wonder how many people die from snapping bungee cords or discombobulated parachutes?'"

"It's part of my job to know statistics."

"PARACHUTING? REALLY?"

"IT COULD HAPPEN!"

"NO, IT COULDN'T!"

"YES IT COULD!"

"Oh, so do you have a statistic on how many serial killers chose to murder people by puncturing parachutes?"

"Haha, soooo funny, Morgan!"

"Okay, okay, chill down," laughed Garcia. "Morgan, apologize. I think Reid's stats are adorable."

Morgan mumbled something under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Louder, Derek," chided Penelope.

"mmphsorrymmph."

"Eh, it was a teeny bit better, I guess."

Spencer just grinned slightly and shook his head. He had one crazy family…

"My turn!" cried JJ exuberantly. "Emily, would you rather work with your mother every single day of your life, or date Hotch?"

"Whoa, wait," intervened Hotch. "So dating me compares to having to work with her mother? It's a bad thing?"

Gideon laughed and shook his head. "Wait a minute, and I guess you'll find out."

"Wait a second, and you'll find out," said Emily. "I don't need a minute. Hotch, most definitely."

There was a slightly awkwardness to the silence that followed. Before a minute went by, Penelope burst out eagerly, "Okokokok, so tell us _whhhhyyyy…"_ she said like a gossiping teenager.

"Okay, well first of all, working once with my mother was horrific, so I'd like to limit that experience to once in my life. Second of all, no Hotch, you do not compare to working with my mother. You're much better than that." She blushed profusely when she realized how that statement came out. "What I mean is…I mean you're not like my mother…oh wait, that sounds even worse…give me a minute!" She took a minute to collect her thoughts, while Hotch was surprisingly blushing ever-so slightly at her words.

"What I mean is," she said slowly and clearly, "I do not think dating you would be a bad thing, and I would in no way compare it to working with my mom." She was still blushing, but she was glad at least she wasn't blubbering like she was before. "Okay, moving on!" she cried, desperate to get the attention off of her.

"Penelope," she said towards a grinning Garcia. "Blonde or that red color you have? Which would you rather have?"

"Hmmm, give me a sec, I'm pondering." Finally, she replied, "I'm gonna have to go with blonde. I only dyed it to change it up a bit. I was getting a bit bored. But blonde suits me better, I think. It's more bubbly," she finished with a lopsided grin.

"I personally dig the blonde," said JJ, shaking her hair in an undignified manner, making the computer tech giggle. "Sorry Em, but blondes have more fun."

"Beg to differ," she replied. The men chose wisely to stay out of it.

"Okay, mine is for Derek," said Garcia, scrambling up so she was in an upright position, facing Morgan.

"Would you rather have all the girls fawn over you, like you do now, or date me and not have any of the other attention?"

…

_Author's Note:_

_Hehe, I'm back. Yay! So, I am sadly starting school tomorrow, but I will still do my nightly updates, hooray! Tell me what you think and if there is any question you wished to me mentioned._

_Shout out to Slasherrgirl who gave me the 'kiss Strauss or eat a cockroach' idea. It was fantastic, and you're the best!_

_Also, if you haven't already checked it out, I drew a pic of Reid and it is my profile pic until the end of the week, so if you wanna see it, check it out, and tell me what you think:)_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds, would I be writing FanFiction? Well, probably…_

…_.._

Morgan looked at Penelope like she had lost her mind. "Are you serious, Baby Girl?"

Penelope blinked. "Hm, well based on that statement, that could go either way. So could you clarify that just a wee bit?" She actually looked nervous, biting her lip apprehensively and trying to stop from wringing her hands.

"Right, let me 'clarify'," began Morgan. The rest of the team looked relatively amused. They all knew his answer. They knew his answer three years ago, but the question was never asked. "I would take you in a heartbeat over everybody else."

Garcia's eyebrows disappeared momentarily from under her red bangs. They quickly came down and her face changed from one of disbelief to one forming a gigantic smile. She leaned over and squeezed him tightly around his midsection. "Oh, my Dark Chocolate has such a way with words!" Morgan just laughed and squeezed her back.

"Don't forget, we're still planned for that date when we get out of here. I can already smell the waffles!" he joked.

"O God, stop it!" cried Reid. "I am starving here!"

"Hm, I wonder why?" laughed JJ. "All you 'eat' is coffee and twelve pounds of sugar. Seriously, I'm not sure if I've ever seen you eat actual food except for a couple noodles that one time we went to the Chinese restaurant."

"First of all, I think I did quite well with those chopsticks considering," to which Morgan barked a laugh and Reid muttered, "Shut up, Morgan," and continuing his statement. "Second of all, don't remind me about coffee. Apparently I'm off it for a while."

"Aw, that's okay Reid. We'll grab you a pint of ice cream before we go home," said Prentiss with mock sympathy.

"Make it a gallon and we'll see," said Reid with a smile. As this exchange was going on, Reid failed to notice that Morgan was staring at him with a contemplating expression on his face.

"Hey Reid, it's my turn," he said.

"Oh joy," sighed Reid, bracing himself for the worst.

"Would you rather alter your past and erase the bullies and all that crap, and not get into the BAU, or keep it all the exact same way and be where you are now?"

Reid surprised the team by laughing. He stopped when he realized it wasn't a joke. "What are you serious? Is that even a question?"

Obviously it was when the rest of the team looked at him with interest.

"What! I'd totally keep things the same," he said as it was the most completely obvious answer in the world.

Hotch raised his eyebrows, while Gideon's expression seemed to be one of relief.

"What, you thought I would get rid of all this?" said Spencer incredulously. "You have that little faith in me?"

"It's not that, kid," said Morgan. "It's just that, I'm sure things took their toll on you as a kid, and I'm sure you always wanted a normal childhood-"

"Well, duh-"

"-and I was just curious!"

"Well be less curious! I thought that would be obvious, sheesh…" Morgan was still eyeing Reid, so he decided to elaborate.

"This team is the closest thing I've ever had to a family, except for my mom, which can be difficult at times." Gideon looked sympathetic, but Reid ignored it. He didn't feel like being pitied right now. "And if you think I'd throw all that away for a couple friends that I probably wouldn't even be talking to today, then you guys know nothing about me." He paused. "Except my ice cream preferences."

Morgan laughed at that, as did the rest of the team. "My apologies, Pretty Boy."

"Hmm, accepted, I suppose."

"Oh, you'll be paying for that one, Derek," laughed JJ, kicking her foot out at him lazily.

"Don't I know it…"

"Okay Reid, do your worst," said Garcia.

He turned to Gideon. "Would you rather do this job for ten more years, or retire in the next month?"

Gideon let his breath out in a rush. "Geez, ten years? That's tough…I'd have to say the job. (1) I just can't picture myself retired on some beach in south Florida sipping orange juice through a straw…I'd drive people crazy, I think."

"I can see it now," sighed Hotch. "Not a pretty sight."

"Oh, now that's mean," giggled Emily.

"I actually think I agree with Hotch on that one," smiled Gideon. He turned to Garcia. "Penelope, would you rather have gotten into medical school, or stick with what you're doing now?"

"Go to medical school and leave my techy babies behind? I think not, Boss Man. I could never leave my preciouses…is that a word? Whatever…my point! I love my job way too much. Besides, I would suck as a doctor."

"Why do you say that?" said Reid.

"Seriously, Reid? Would any sane patient want me to do a checkup?"

Reid paused. "Maybe little kids…"

"Ug no! Sick kids, can't handle them. I can barely handle our cases with kids…way too awful to think about."

"What kind of doctor did you want to be?" asked Hotch.

"A cardiologist, actually," she said, sounding surprised at herself. "Hmm, that wouldn't have ended well. No one wants me to hold their beating heart in my hands…"

"I'd give you mine any day," said Morgan with a wolfish grin, to which Garcia responded by pushing his face away and laughing.

Their group laughs were interrupted by another sound. The speaker was coming back on…

….

_Author's Note:_

_Wa wa waaaaa…._

_This is before his girlfriend gets murdered so…_

_Shout out to shaylegazy who helped me with the Reid question:)_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Never have I ever owned Criminal Minds!_

…

Crackle…white noise…. "Hello? Dammit…Hello?" More static. "Is this dumbass thing…Hello?"

The team eyed each other in obvious confusion. Whoever was on the other end of that speaker was clinically insane.

"Agents, it's Erin Strauss." Yup, insane. "Can you hear me?" She spoke as if talking to a three year old. Hotch was the first to respond.

"Yes, ma'am, we can hear you just fine. You can speak normally now." Morgan turned his bark of laughter into a minor coughing fit. He knew the cameras were now visible to Strauss. How long had she been watching them, and what the Hell was she doing in the BAU at three in the morning? Was the maintenance staff finally here? Oddly, Morgan felt a little crestfallen at the idea that they might be getting out.

"Oh, my apologies Agent Hotchner." She cleared her throat. "Well I think the only real question is-What the Hell have you gotten yourselves into this time, agents?" The team looked startled. Obviously, they had never come face to face with a sleep-deprived Erin Strauss.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" asked Emily, not quite sure how to respond.

"I can't leave you all alone for ten minutes without one of you blowing up, getting kidnapped, crashing a car…and now I have elevator concerns to add to that never-ceasing list. Pray tell, how did you exactly get stuck?"

Gideon actually looked amused throughout her tirade. "The elevator would have collapsed whether our team was in it or not, ma'am. It was inevitable. We were just the unfortunate souls to be caught in this mess, as it were."

"Why does that not surprise me…" she sighed, not really speaking to the team. "The next time I get a call at midnight claiming that one of my divisions is _stuck _inside the BAU or some other ridiculous scenario, I'm leaving them there until the morning."

Morgan bit back a sharp retort. They didn't ask her to come, so why was she complaining to them? They didn't need her on their case as well. "Is there some reason you are on the speaker, or are you just going to yell at us for something we couldn't control?"

"Watch your tone, Agent Morgan." Morgan rolled his eyes inconspicuously. "I am here to tell you that maintenance should be here in about three hours. So get cozy, although it seems as if you are already keeping yourselves entertained." A couple of the agents blushed, but the rest just stared into the monitor innocently. "I'll be at home, comfortable, and asleep." Reid frowned, annoyed. Now she was just being cruel.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said sharply. "Agent Hotchner…" Hotch cringed internally. "I will have you know that I bite worse than a cockroach, so you picked rather well, didn't you?" She hung up.

Hotch tried his best to appear nonchalant, but he gulped nonetheless. Fantastic, now he had the wrath of Erin Strauss to deal with when he got back to work. Prentiss looked over to Hotch apologetically. It was her question, after all.

"Actually, cockroaches rarely bite humans; only in overcrowded situations. However, they are known for crawling in ears and in fact, biting off eyebrows," said Reid, before shutting up when he saw his team's faces.

But that wasn't what JJ was thinking about. "Wait, she's been watching us since then? That was like, at least half an hour ago…" The team shuddered at the thought of all that Erin Strauss had heard, and Reid cringed at the thought of all he had said since then.

"Who knows, maybe Murray told her about that one, or something," said Penelope hopefully. The team just shrugged it off. It would do no good to worry about that now.

There was an awkward pause. Emily spoke up. "So where were we?"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, it was me!" grinned Garcia, raising her hand like a school student. "And I chooooooooose….. JJ! Okay, so would you rather be a pro-soccer player or a TV actress?"

JJ giggled lightly. "Where did that one come from?"

"Well, I know you played soccer, and obviously you were almighty at it, and you pretty much are a TV actress now, so….?" urged Garcia.

"Well…if you're asking me whether I would want to play soccer over my job at the BAU, then obviously my job. But if you mean an actual TV actress…I'd have to say a soccer player," said JJ, nodding matter of factly.

"And why is that?"

"Ug, I don't know, you always hear about these diva actresses and all that crap. I could never do it. I'd be a horrible actress. Soccer, I know I can handle. Although, I've always wanted to be on a crime show…"

"Newsflash, Sweetheart," said Penelope. "We live in a crime show, pretty much. Just take a look around you."

"True, but it would be nice to know it's fake, you know?"

"True that," agreed Emily with a nod.

"Okay, my turn." JJ eyed the crowd. "Well, since we are on the topic of jobs…Hotch, would you rather be a lawyer, like your old job, or a profiler?"

Hotch only raised an eyebrow before answering quickly, "A profiler. I could never go back to working as a prosecutor. I'm never going to work in politics again."

"Oh, truer words were never spoken," sighed Prentiss happily. The whole team knew of her loathing of all things involving politics. Hotch turned to Prentiss.

It was her turn.

…

_Author's Note:_

_Ok, so I apologize for the ridiculously long gap between updates. School is currently eating me alive, starting with my brain. For that, I'm truly sorry._

_Secondly, what do want Prentiss to be asked?_

_With love, MissdaVinci77_


End file.
